A second chance
by rosaji
Summary: Mai's life has changed dramatically after SPR , what will happen to her? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**A SECOND CHANCE**

**I don't own ghost hunt**

********CHAPTER 1********

Mai was tired; she had a long day and now was in her small apartment. Staring at the window, she remembered the good times at SPR and when she was clueless of the world. SPR had closed 2 years ago and her life made a huge turn after that, her life was difficult now, she juggled between school, work and family. Yes, she had a family now.

Mai looked down to see the little guy that brought happiness to her life. Little Haru was now 1 year old, running her hand over his cheek she couldn't help but smile, he was everything for her now and that is why she studied and worked so hard because she wanted to give him a better life that what she had.

After SPR closed she had to find another job, it was a difficult thing no one would want to hire a teenage orphan that lived alone. But that didn't bring her down and she kept trying, until she found a job that would take her and will work with her school hours. She meet Haru's father there, he was friendly, so charming, he treated her like a princess and was total opposite of Naru.

She still hadn't forgotten about Naru but her friends Keiko and Michiru convinced her to get to know him and maybe she could fall in love again and forget Naru. So after knowing him for 3 months and with his insistence of going out on a date she finally said yes, that was the biggest mistake of her life. After they had dinner she started to get sick and he offered to take her home witch she accepted. She doesn't remember anything after that; she woke up the next day in a hotel, without her clothes and all sore. She knew what had happen, now she was ruin no one will ever want her anymore.

She cried for days in her apartment, after missing 3 days of work her boss contacted her informing her that she no longer had a job and will be sending her last check in the mail. She honesty didn't care she didn't want to work there and see Aki again. After that she got a job close to her home at a small tea shop, her boss and husband where the nicest people she had meet. They didn't care she was an orphan and where willing to work with her school hours. A month had gone by and Mai was sick every morning, she took it as she had a stomach problem and that was the reason she was having nausea and vomiting but after a month went by she decided to go to a clinic and see a doctor. That is when she got the news SHE WAS PREGNANT.

Mai left the clinic without saying anything; she couldn't bring herself to think. She was like a zombie for the next few days, she went to school, work and home but her brain still couldn't process the information. Until her friends asked her about Aki , everything came crashing. She explained to her friends what had happed; it took her forever because of her crying and sobs. They were very supportive, Keiko offered to take her to her father he was a doctor and could help, Mai was unsure but she agreed at the end. After explaining the situation to him, he gave her the options to terminate the pregnancy, it was rape so it will be legal for her to do or continue the pregnancy.

Mai couldn't take the option to terminate the pregnancy, it was against all her believes and if her mother could raise her without her father she would be able to raise her baby also. So she decided to keep it, Keiko's father offered to be her doctor with no charge. He considers Mai like her daughter and had offered several times to adopt her but she always refused, he admire her for her strong will and would support her in what he could. Mai argued that she will pay but he refused and finally convince her that he wouldn't take her money. He offered to see her that days that she didn't have school or work so she wouldn't loose time at school or money.

Mai decided to inform her employer's, they needed to know. After crying while informing them what had happen. Mr and Miss Kato were shocked, they never though something like that could happen to their lovely employee, she was so nice and caring. They said that that was no reason to fire her and she would be able to work there for as long as she wanted.

Now her baby was turning 1 year old, and even going thru a hard pregnancy and delivery she was happy she had someone and was no longer alone in this world. She had her son and he was her reason of living and wanting to be better at everything.

She kissed Haru's temple before she lay down to sleep next to him, tomorrow was her day off and she loved spending all day with her little guy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Posted 9/2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**A SECOND CHANCE**

**I don't own ghost hunt**

********CHAPTER 2********

Mai woke up with a giggling baby pulling and chewing on her hair. Mai though it was the best way to wake up

"Hey there little guy! How did you sleep?...good I see, you must be hungry if you're eating mommas hair huh?" She smiled and tickled her baby.

Haru smiled back, he has always been a happy baby.

Mai stood up from the bed and carried Haru to the changing table, after the change of dipper they headed to the kitchen where Mai placed Haru in his highchair giving him some pieces of bananas so he could entertain himself while she made breakfast.

While cooking she was singing ,Mai knew that Haru like music so she would sing to him while she cooked, he would always looked at her ,smiled and clap when the song ended.

Mai started feeding him some rice with eggs and cooked vegetables. He was a good eater; he liked every kind of food.

"So Haru, what are we going to do today? Momma is done with her homework so we can go to the park to play and for a walk, we can also feed the birds. How does that sound?"

He looked up at her and stated to talk (make noises…not really talk).

"Oh I see so you approve, OK so we have a plan then!" Mai answered, after finishing feeding him they got ready to go out.

Mai was walking Haru in the stroller heading to the park, when they were walking to the park her friend Michiru called saying that she will meet them at the park because she had good news.

When Mai and Haru got to the park they headed to the playground, getting on the swings with him they started rocking.

"Hey Mai, hello Haru-chan! Oh Mai he's so cute"

"Hi Michiru" she answered, Haru reaching out with his hands for Michiru to carry him.

"oh come here with aunty Chiru" she said carrying his and giving him a hug and a kiss in the cheek "do I get a kiss?" Haru just laid his head on her cheek.

"so what's the news?" Mai asked

"Oh Mai I'm so happy! "She said bouncing Haru on her arms "last night we had our family dinner and Kyo asked my parents for permission to get married"

"Really! Oh! Michiru I'm so happy for you!" she said hugging her friend

"See, he gave me the ring, isn't beautiful!" Michiru showed her hand with the ring on her finger

"Is beautiful Michiru, you deserve it and will be very happy you'll see" Mai said happy for her friend , they have been dating since highschool and Kyo was a great guy.

"I want you to be my maid of honor and of course Haru-chan will be the ring bearer" she said all excited

"Really?! You want me to be your maid of honor?!" Mai said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah you and I have been friends since forever so…what do you say?"

Mai smiled "yeah it will be an honor "

"ok that's great! There is so much planning to do but I have time , we haven't agreed on the date yet. Hey! Do you need some help with his birthday party?"

" Oh well no, is going to be something small, just some food and cake"

"Yeah! and we'll take a lot of pictures with this little guy and eat lots of cake, what you think Haru-chan?"

Haru just smiled at the mention of his name. "Seems like that is a yes. Ok I have to go I just wanted to tell you first before I had to go to work"

Mai and Haru said their good byes and continue with their day at the park, after been at the playground they went to feed the birds crumbs of bread. Haru went crazy grabbing handfuls of breadcrumbs and trying to throw them but they ended up in his head instead. But both laughed at his silliness. After feeding the birds and getting clean they ate a snack that Mai had packed.

After eating Haru went back in his stroller and they walked in the park, until he felt sleep. Mai started to walk to the store she needed to buy a few things. Mai did the shopping and placed the things in the bottom of the stroller, while they headed back home. She decided to take the long way home, the day was nice and the cherry blossoms where in full bloom and she loved them. She always walked by the old SPR office, it had been abandoned for 2 years. But now she noticed the office door was open and they were people carrying things in. It seems that someone rented the place. She was about to leave when a familiar voice made her turn.

"Why are you hitting me you old hag?" Monk said while rubbing his head

"Who are you calling old? You useless Monk!" Ayako answered

"Common you guys stop please, there is a lot of work to do" John said trying to stop the fight

"But I just got my nails done and carrying all that is going to ruin them" Ayako whined

"If you are not planning to work, then leave" Naru said grabbing another box

Mai gasped 'they are back, they are all back' she thought, at the noise she made they all turned.

"Mai" Naru whispered

"Hello everyone!" she said with a shy smile

Monk was the first to react "Mai, is that you?"

"Yes Monk it is me" Mai answered

He ran to her and gave her a big hug

"Monk….c-can't….brea….th" Mai tried to detangled herself

Ayako ran to her rescue, and slapped his head "you're killing her! Let her go!" she said while pulling Mai out of his arms and gave her a hug "hi Mai"

John smiled "Hello mate!"

Naru was still in shock, if you didn't know him you will never notice. It had taken him 2 years to convince his parents to let him come back, he argued he wanted to come back to Japan because he had more privacy and cases where better but in reality the reason was Mai, he will fight to gain her affection, he will make her love him and not this older dead brother. He had tried to locate Mai when he knew he was coming back, he wanted her to work with them again but her number was disconnected and she also moved, they even tried her old school but she had graduated The others hadn't seen her in 2 years, so no one knew anything about her. He noticed she had grown a lot, her body also changed; her hair was past her shoulders…he had to admit that she was beautiful, more than before. But it seemed that he was late, she had a son and that meant she was married. He cursed in his head, he was late, too late, and it seemed that he was destined to be alone.

"And how is this Mai? Are you babysitting?" Ayako asked

Naru snapped form his thoughts, yeah that could be babysitting, maybe he was not late.

Mai smiled "This is Haru, my son"

"WHAATTTT?! You got married?" Ayako asked

"Mai I'm so hurt you didn't invite us to the wedding" Monk whined

Mai looked down, she felt ashamed they will judge her "oh well, no you see I-I didn't get married"

They all looked at her shocked

"So you adopted Mai, which is so nice of you" John said

Mai started to fidget "uummm no Haru is my son, I carried him for 9 month"

"Oh, sorry I shouldn't have assumed that. He is a very handsome boy Mai, congratulations" John said nervously, rubbing his neck.

"Thank you John" Mai said with a small smile

"So now I'm an aunt, oh Mai he's so cute" she squeaks wanting to pinch his chubby cheeks. Unfortunately for her he was still sleep.

Monk got closer to her "Well of course he's handsome he takes after his uncle Takigawa. And if you add that to Mai, he will break hearts when he's older"

Mai laughed, she hasn't seen them in a long time and Ayako and monk already claimed to be aunt and uncle.

Naru decided to step in, he didn't understand what her situation was but she was not married. He really didn't care that she had a child or 2 or 3, he loved her and he will be the father if she let him. As long as she will let him try.

"Hello Mai" he gave her a tiny smile, and then he turned to the rest and glared "with all the noise you guys are doing you'll wake the baby"

They all were shocked, Naru had smiled and he was protective of the baby.

"Hi Naru, so you are back"

"As you can see I am" he responded

In that moment Haru decided to wake up, he started to look around seen new faces and when he found his mom he smiled and reached for her making baby noises.

"Mai he has your eyes" Ayako cued

Mai kneeled in front of Haru and got him out "Haru these are mommas friends don't be scared ok "

Haru looked around to see the new faces, while seen them he turn his head to the side like he was thinking. He then stretched his arms towards Monk. Monk reached out to grab him and smiled "Hey there champ! I'm uncle monk" he said while giving Haru a goofy look. Haru suddenly slapped him in the face.

"Hey" Monk complained

Mai gasped "oh sorry monk! He doesn't like silly faces; he tried to fix it by hitting you"

Monk laughed "ok good to know!"

"Who likes his face? Is ugly and old!" Ayako stated

Haru then wanted to go back to his mother. "Well you guys it was good seen you all but is time to go" Mai said

Naru steeped closer "Mai will you like to come and have some tea with us"

They all were shocked again and staring at Naru

"ummm well I don't know"

"We haven't seen you in 2 years, common spend some more time with us" Monk said

Mai looked at Haru and then back at them "ok"

When they entered the office Mai could see that everything looked the same as before except for some boxes that were stacked by the kitchen.

"I'll make the tea" she then looked at Ayako "watch Haru for me please" Mai said while waking to the kitchen. While Mai went to the kitchen the rest sat down and watched little Haru looking around, he then locked eyes with Naru, they were both staring at each other until Haru narrowed his eyes. As soon as Mai was back Haru turned to see her and smiled.

The others that watched the baby and Naru have a stare contest where surprised; even Naru thought it was odd the way Mai's child was looking at him.

"So what's new?" Mai asked getting every one out of their heads.

Everyone reached to grab a cup …. Naru took his time to smell the tea, it had been 2 years since he had a cup and he missed it so much, but after going to London he hatted how tea tasted. He was not even able to drinks his mother tea, it didn't taste right and the only tea he wanted was Mai's. When he took his first zip he thought he was in heaven. So he couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth.

"Thank you Mai"

All again turned shocked to see Naru, this day had been full of surprises for them...Mai presence , Mai's baby, Naru defending the baby, Naru offering them to spend time with Mai and not working, Naru's staring contest with a baby and now a Thank you from Naru!... May be the world was going to end.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So this wasn't the best chapter, but I hope you like it. I wanted to make it a little bit more fun because the 1st one was kinda depressing.

Hope you guys like it…please let me know what you think by leaving me a review….Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**SECOND CHANCE**

**I don't own ghost hunt**

Thanks for all the reviews and making this story your favorite or following it means a lot to me. So here is the next chapter hope you like it.

There were questions about Mai's son not talking or saying any words; he is like that you'll see why in the future chapters. Enjoy!

********Chapter 3********

Mai stared at Naru she still couldn't process that he had said Thank you and in front of everyone.

"Naru, are you feeling ok?" the monk asked touching Naru's forehead

Naru glared at the monk "why wouldn't I be?"

The monk retrieved his hand "well you are acting weird, fist the invitation and the thank you"

Naru rolled his eyes "there are things you will never comprehend at your old age"

"Why you little .." the monk started and was interrupted by a slap on the head

"Ayakoooo! Why are you hitting me again" the monk complained while rubbing his head

"There is a child present"

"Oh right! Sorry about that, so Mai what is new?"

Mai finally snapped from her thoughts " ummm not much, I graduated and moved closer to my new school , that is also close to my new job"

"Lots of changes I see. Where are you working?"

"I work at a tea shop"

The monk laughed at the irony of it and reached to squeeze one of her cheeks"well I guess with how cute you are you bring a lot of business, I beat everyone will love to have your tea"

"Monk!" Mai whined trying to break her cheek free from the abuse of the monk.

Naru didn't like what the monk was saying, he was right he would even go there to see her and have her tea. May be he should offer her a better job than that, he was sure she will take it.

"I was going to offer you a job here with us; we opening SPR again permanently. Of course we can work with your school schedule and you'll receive benefits for you and your son." Naru said

Again everyone turn to look at the boy genius, they all had the same though in their head 'was the world going to end!'

Naru looking at the gasping Mai he added "you can bring Haru to the office with you when you work, so what do you say?" he said pleased with himself about the suggestion he also needed to win over the child if he wanted to win her over and been able to bring him to the office will also help her want to work for him again.

"I …..I don't know what to say Naru, this is so unexpected. I have a job and my boss is really nice I just don't want to leave them like that"

"You don't have to, the office is not open yet we are setting up things and also waiting for the equipment. You can give your notice and by then the office will start running"

"You will really let me bring Haru?"

"That is what I said" Naru

"You know Naru, we are all here to witness this" Ayako added

"And your point is?"

"You are not going to be able to back down" Ayako responded

"Have I ever?" Naru questioned

"Well not that I'm aware of" she looked at the monk and priest nodded

"Well I guess that will be fine then" Mai said "I'll take the job" she said smiling

Haru smiled, he was happily looking at his mother smiling. Haru was small but he knew his mother was happy and then he looked at the other man, he was the cause of his mother been happy. He will watch the guy and if he was bad he will make him go away. He smiled at the men.

Oliver looked at the boy he was smiling 'did he like him? Is that why he is smiling at me? Well no matter what, he will love the boy, he was part of Mai and he loved Mai so in conclusion he love the boy also' he gave the boy a tiny smile '… he is my future son'

"I'm going to have a small celebration for Haru, he is turning 1. If you guys want to come is going to be at the tea shop I work in, there is going to be food and cake and of course tea"

Everybody agreed to come to the party and goodbyes where said. Mai left the SPR office heading toward her apartment happy with today's events.

Naru still sitting in the lounge of the office turned to the priestess "what should I buy for the child?"

Ayako nearly fainted, she was been shocked by the boy's attitude today 'the world was going to end she was sure of it, I have to review my bucket list' "we can go shop together for presents" she suggested knowing he wouldn't like that

"That will work" Naru responded

Ayako looked at the monk and priest asking silently if she was dreaming or listening correctly, both nodded again

"The party is Saturday, we can go shopping on Friday" Ayako suggested

"Ok" Naru nodded "Now stop slaking and get to work, we have a lot to do" Naru said going back to his workaholic ways.

The priestess, Monk and priest groaned but got up and started to work again.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hope you guys like it…please let me know what you think by leaving me a review….Thanks for reading!

Updated 6/24/15


	4. Chapter 4

**A SECOND CHANCE**

**I don't own ghost hunt**

Thanks so much for the reviews, here is another chapter I think this is a fun chapter. Enjoy...

********CHAPTER 4********

Naru was the last one to leave the office that day. He felt that he accomplish so many things today. He stopped on the way home to get something to eat; he still didn't finish setting up his apartment. The office was his priority; he spent most of his time there. Work was his life, what he like to do and now that he hired Mai again they will spend most of the time in the office so he was happy that he made that his priority.

He got into his apartment not even turning the light on; he knew his way to the kitchen. Placing his food in the table he looked at it with no interest, he was craving a cup of tea but not just any tea Mai's tea but that was not going to happen. He groaned and got up to make himself some tea, after that was done he sat down and started eating. He was thankful that now he didn't have to share the apartment with Lin, he liked the guy but he would be force to eat and would be watched all the time, having him as a neighbor was much better.

It was still a miracle that he was back; he still couldn't believe it sometimes. After 2 years and he finally was back now with a new goal, win Mai's heart. Now it will not only be Mai but also her son Haru. Just thinking about it made him feel furious, he didn't know what was happening and his mind was working on all the scenarios and the things that he will have to do to get her out of whatever she was in. 'Did she have a boyfriend, fiancé, she was not married for sure so who was the father? Well I don't care if she has a boyfriend, fiancé or whatever the idiot thought he was, that idiot will be gone soon. Yes I Oliver Davis will win her heart and she will be mine. I came here to be with her, have her by my side and that is what I'm going to do'

All determine to win her over; Oliver looked around his apartment and grabbed a box to start unpacking. He still had a lot to do and some research on how to win her and the child over. He smiled thinking about the conversation that he had with his father before leaving England.

******flashback******

_His father AKA Professor Davis was sitting in his study going thru some papers when he entered, it was rare that he interrupted him so when he did his father will stop doing what he was doing to give him his full attention._

_"Father" Naru greeted_

_"Noll, is something wrong my son"_

_"No, I just need to talk"_

_"Of course, what will you like to talk about?" the professor asked noticing his son hesitating, he knew him even if he didn't communicated much and when he wanted to talk it was because it was important._

_'"I know that you and mother are not happy that I'm going back to japan. I understand that both are scared that something might happen to me, but it won't." he reassured his father "I want to be honest and tell you the real reason why I need to go"_

_"The real reason?"_

_"I left someone there, someone that is very important." Oliver said_

_The professor understood what his son was saying, he might be clueless on certain things like his wife said but he knew his son was in love. He never thought his son will ever be in this position, he laughed thinking about it. "I'm happy for you son, to be honest I never thought this day will come. Are you sure she is the one?"_

_"I know now, I need her in my life. Is been hard been here without her"_

_"Distance and time will do that, I'm sure your feelings for her are stronger now than before"_

_"Yes"_

_"Do I need to have "the talk" with you again?"_

_"No" Oliver responded slightly embarrassed of what his father was suggesting._

_"So then I will assume that I will be a grandfather soon?" the professor teased_

_Oliver blushed but didn't responded_

_"Well your mom will be happy that she will have grandchildren soon"_

_Oliver paled "father you can't tell her, not now"_

_The professor though about it; knowing his wife she will do some crazy things to "help" his son win the girl. He nodded "I understand, I won't say a thing"_

_"Thank you"_

_The professor opened a brawer on his desk, taking out a small package and gave it to his son "I never thought this day will come"_

_Oliver opened the package and just stared_

_"It was my mother's, and now it will belong to your future wife. Is a family tradition that I hope you continue"_

_Oliver felt a knot in his throat "of course, thank you father"_

_"Now my boy you are ready…. Go make me proud and get your girl" the professor said with a big smile_

_Oliver smiled at father "I will"_

Oliver smirked thinking that his parents were going to be grandparents as soon as Mai said yes. His father was not wrong about that and he knew they will be happy.

He continued unpacking, making plans in his head.

******Friday at the mall******

Oliver was tired of waiting, the priestess was late. He really wanted to get this done, it annoyed him that all the girls that passed by where he was were trying to flirt with him. His brother used to love all the attention but he hated it. He honestly couldn't understand how his brother dealt with this so easily. He closed his eyes trying to not get upset.

"Well is all your fault! Who told you to wear those heals, they are ugly and you can barely walk"

At that Oliver opened his eyes and looked at the direction that the shouting came from.

"You will never understand fashion! Who told you to park that far!"

"If you continue I'll deduct the time I have been waiting from your paychecks" Oliver interrupted

Both adults stopped their bickering to glare at the young men.

"Well, are we going to stand here all day?" Oliver asked not even affected by their glare. He had the glare mastered already and theirs did nothing to him.

"You really need to work on your social skills" Ayako commented

"I'm perfect as I am" Oliver responded "Now focus, where are we going?"

"Brat" Ayako murmured and started walking

"That means follow me" the monk explained to Oliver.

While they followed the priestess the monk decided that it was time to get some answers "So Naru, why did you decide to come back?"

"You really are getting old, I told you already." Oliver responded

Monk translated that as 'is not any of your business' but he was not dumb "if you are really trying to win Mai you need to change tactics"

Oliver blushed but glared at the monk and then got confused when the monk started laughing

"Oh man! I knew I was right!" the monk said "you know that you'll need the help, and who would be better to help you than her older brother? Huh?"

"I don't need your help. I know what I'm doing" Oliver stated

"Do you? So tell me oh great one, what is the plan?" the monk teased

Oliver thought about his answer, in truth he had not decided on anything specific. The first thing would be to get Mai to work with him and that was done. The next things are figuring out her relationship status and proceed from there.

"Been her friend"

"For how long?" the monk new that this will take forever if he let the boy do this by himself

"As long as it takes" Oliver responded

"No offence but knowing how slow you are, I'll die be reborn before anything happens. Even when you are a brat" he paused to look at the boy next to him, seen his annoyed expression he continued "I want Mai happy so if I need to help I'll do it for her, ahhh what the heck I'll do it for you as well because God knows you need it. I can get some of her friend to help also. They love me you know" he said proudly

Oliver was in no position to deny any help that he could get; it wouldn't be as bad as having his mother "help" him. He let out a long breath and nodded in agreement.

"Oh this is going to be fun, before you know it will have a bunch of little Mai's and Naru's running around the office" the monk laughed.

Oliver was already regretting it after that comment.

"But not before you marry her and make a decent woman out of her of course" the monk added

"YOU TWO! Hurry here is the store" the priestess said tapping her heals on the floor

"We better hurry; we don't want to get her madder. I'll end up sleeping in the couch tonight" the monk groaned just thinking about it

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the monk.

"Yeah yeah, we are together, so what?"

"So have YOU made a decent woman out of her?" he asked mocking the monk

"I'm on it OK!" the monk responded

"May be I'll die and be reborn before you do" Oliver repeated his works back to him, now thinking the monk will be of no help

"We live together; we just need to set the date Ok. I'm not that slow"

They got to where she was "Well congratulations to both on your engagement"

Ayako turned to see the monk slightly embarrassed "you told him?!"

"It slip out" the monk replied

"I should have known better" she huffed "I don't know if I would be but thank you. Now let's do some shopping"

"Ouch that hurt!" the monk said when he received a slapped on the head from his fiancé. He looked at Naru "are you sure you want this?"

"That will never happen to me, I'm smarter than you" Oliver said following the priestess.

The monk just glared at his back following.

The toy store was big; of course Oliver went to the toys that he considered that were good to stimulate the brain and help with development while the monk and priestess went for the stuffed toys and cute things. The monk was having so much fun at the store that he even got reprimanded by one of the staff.

In the end after visiting a few stores, they bought lots of different kinds of toys and clothes, just because they could decide on one and because Haru needed toys for the office also. The 3 of they left the mall very proud of their purchase and ready for the next day.

******SPR office******

Lin spent all day listening to a worried Madoka.

"I tell you that boy is up to something"

"Where is he?"

"Do you know what time it is and that boy is not here yet?"

"We should have pick him up, before coming here"

"Lin should we contact the police? Is late and he is not here, what if something happen to him"

"What are we going to do? He is not answering his phone?"

"You know something and you are not telling me"

"That is it! I'm going to look for him"

Lin just ignored her, he had tried to calm her down but she didn't listen so he gave up and continued with his work, he decided not to worry about it. His shiki was with him and he will know if something happen to him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

UPDATED 7/15/15


	5. Chapter 5

**A SECOND CHANCE**

**I don't own ghost hunt**

**Ok I know it took me forever to post this new chapter but I haven't given up on any of my stories. I will continue writing but it will take time. I will like to thank all of you that have reviewed and not reviewed also...thank you for reading. **

**So here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

********CHAPTER 5********

Oliver arrived home with a bunch of shopping bags; it was hilarious to him to see his mentor sitting by his apartment door 'she must be worried'

"Noll! Where have you been?" Madoka asked

"Isn't obvious" he replied "here be useful and help with the bags" he said shoving some of the bags to her.

Madoka didn't know how to react, the boy never shopped because he always said "it was a waste of time, idiot people should do the shopping while he took care of important things" 'what a hell was happening?' she wondered

While she was trying to process things, Oliver opened the door and got in "are you going to stay out there all night?"

"Ok listen here boy! I was worried sick all a day; you never came to the office! Didn't answer your phone! And now you treat me like this….do you have any idea what I went thru during this time?!"

"No, but I know what Lin went thru"

"Do you know that is up to me if this office stays opened? I bet you didn't but let me tell you that you are going to play by my rules if you don't I'll inform your father"

Oliver looked at Madoka and smirked "go ahead, tell him"

"WHAT!"

"I don't like to repeat myself, are you loosing brain cells with age?" he mocked

Madoka took a long breath and started counting 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 . Today wasn't a good day and her patience was running thin and he insulting her was not helping. After she calmed down she expected Oliver, he looked relaxed something that he rarely did.

"Noll, I was about to call your parents because I couldn't find you. This is not a game, I was worried"

"You shouldn't worry about me; I know how to take care of myself. My parents didn't hire you or Lin to look after me like before. I thought that was clear this time, I need and want my freedom"

"I know that but you didn't go to the office all day, you never skip work on a work day"

"I told Lin I had to do somethings today and he had his shiki following me all day" Oliver informed her

"What! He knew! But he didn't say anything"

"He didn't say anything because must likely you didn't let him"

Madoka's mouth opened and closed, she remembered Lin trying to calm her down and trying to talk but she always interrupted him…. Yeah may be she should have listen to him instead of just going off like she did.

"oh"

Oliver rolled his eyes at her knowing exactly what happened, he knew his mentor so well.

"So, what is all this?" Madoka asked curious about all the bags

"Presents "

Madoka stared, ok this was another first "since when do you buy presents?"

"sometime is necessary. Listen well because I will not repeat myself, I hired a new assistant" Oliver informed

"what? who? why?" Madoka was confused

" you heard right, Mai will be starting work in 2 weeks. I need people that work and you can go back to London"

"oh Mai decided to come back!... hey! I won't go back yet, there is a lot of things that need to be set up still"

" Lin and I can handle things from here on" Oliver stated. In all honestly he wanted Madoka far away, she kept his mom informed and forced him to do things he didn't want to do.

Madoka laughed " if you think you can get rid of me this easily you are wrong. I have instructions to follow and for your information I don't plan to leave any time soon"

Oliver glared at her but said nothing.

"so back to all this" Madoka signaled to the presents again "are they for Mai?"

"no"

"NO!? so then who?"

Oliver smirked "wouldn't you like to know"

Madoka pouted " not fair!...ok if you won't tell me I will find out"

Oliver though about it and knowing how sneaky Madoka was, he decided to tell her instead " for Mai's son, he is turning 1 and she invited us to a birthday party"

Madoka stared at Oliver trying to process what he said ' a son, Mai had a son! was it Oliver's? the girl was in Love with him and she was sure he also felt something for Mai. Did they do something before they left last time,didn't Martin and her had "the talk" with him to prevent this?! that boy!, what happen to Mai during the pregnancy oh the poor girl...Oh Luella will love to know that she is already a grandma'

Oliver looked at Madoka her facial expression went from shock, to thoughtful, to angry, to concern ,to glee. He could just imagine the things she might be thinking.

Madoka open her mouth to say something but was interrupted

"is not mine" Oliver stated

Madoka blinked several times processing the information again " what are you planning on doing?"

"that is not your concern"

"oliver, she has a family now and you can't destroy that"

"she is a single parent" Oliver informed her

"I see, are you sure he is not yours?"

Annoyed by all her questions, he took a breath and answered " Madoka I would remembered if I slept with her and I would have never left her pregnant . What kind of person do you think I am? "

"I'm sorry Oliver, I know you would never do that" Madoka said ashamed

Oliver thinking about it decided to share something with her "but I will tell you this, I plan to make Mai and her son mine"

Madoka jumped happy " oh Oliver , that is great news!"

"I will request that you keep this from mother and not get involve"

" but Oliver, you know your mother needs to know this things and I could help" Madoka whined

"NO!"

" but why" Madoka continued whining like a little girl

"look Madoka, you'll mess everything up. Mother will come and also ruin everything. I don't even know where Mai stands. What happen to her. I don't want to rush things" Oliver explained.

Madoka looked at him seriously " you have really thought about this, didn't you?"

"I did"

"very well, I promise to not intervene but if you take too long I will forget that promise"

Oliver thought that will be the best he could get from her " agreed"

" so know , show me what you got"

"look for yourself" he said gesturing to the bags while he walked to the kitchen , he needed some tea.

Madoka started unpacking the gifts and squealed , after some time she joined Oliver in the kitchen " they are so cute , but don't you think you over did it?"

" she will be bring him to the office with her, he will need things to be entertain at work also"

Madoka's eyes soften , he really loves her and is making a real effort. She was proud of him even if she didn't say it.

"we can say the things are from all of us"

"Oliver you have to take credit, you need to show her you care for her and her son."

There was a knock at the door and Oliver stood up to open the door. Lin was standing there with some food for the 3 of them. He came in and took off his shoes, walking to the dinning room table he eyed the mess in the living room couch and table. He raised an eyebrow in inquiry of the mess.

"Madoka"

He only nodded understanding what happen, his fiancé could be like a tornado.

"Koujo! you are here!" she said running out of the kitchen and giving him a peek on the cheek

Oliver notived the slight blush on Lin's cheek, he wasn't one that liked public display of affection but he could say no to his fiancé

"Did you see all of the cute things Oliver bought"

" I did"

" can you believe it! he is going to try with her, oh they will make a beautiful couple"

"Madoka don't..." Lin started but was interrupted

"what ? Lord Koujo I'm not doing anything and you are starting with your "don't get involve speech"'

"I'm just saying that they need time..."

Again Madoka cut in " Time, Time! Can you imagine if he is like you? Lord! poor Mai she is going to suffer. It was horrible I waited for ever for you to ask me out for months and it never happen... I had to ask you out, remember?"

" I was going to ask you out..."

"but you never did! I waited and waited and nothing, good thing I was sitting down because I could turn 70 and nothing!" MAdoka complained

"you exaggerate"

"exaggerate, it took you 3 months ! 3 months to kiss me , you think I exaggerate it was horrible I even thought I had bad breath or something... Please Oliver I know he is your mentor but don't follow his example it will kill Mai. Waiting is horrible"

Oliver looked amused but nodded

" good ! oh and sex, don't wait too long a girl can only wait for so long. I remember I ran out of batteries so often because this one over here took for ever. You know how expensive batteries can be?...

"Madoka" Lin warned

Madoka continued with her ramble "...Oh and condoms don't forget about those because you don't know how frustrating it can be when you jump your boyfriend because he takes foooor eeeveeeerrr to even try and he doesn't have one" she tunrs to Lin " oh that reminds me we need to get some"

"DOKA! that is enough" Lin snapped

"what ? was it something I said?" she asked like she had said nothing

"are you sure you want this? Lin whispers to Oliver

"I heard that!" Madoka said but was ignored by both

"that will never happen to me" Oliver said smirking

Lin smirked back " If I remember correctly Mai is very similar to Madoka and Luella"

Oliver paled thinking about the similarities and growled annoyed.

Lin and Madoka laughed at the boy that is now glaring at them.

******On the other part of town******

"momma" Haru said

Mai turned happy to see her little guy trying to reach for her, she knew exactly what that meant. She went to pick him up. Haru placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

Mai hugged him and rubbed his back, she loved her little boy.

'momma , I'm tired and momma is too' Haru sent this thoughts to her

"I know little one, but I still have things to do for tomorrows party"

'momma is happy he's back' he said opening his eyes and focusing on her.

Mai looked at her son concerned, she couldn't hide anything from him. She was sad about it, her son was too small to be dealing with this type of things and she wanted him to have a happy childhood.

She had tried to be careful with her feeling and thoughts around him, he was very sensitive to everything and could pick up everything she or the people around him felt. The only time she could let her guard down was when he slept or is she was put a barrier up but that took a lot from her so she rarely did that.

Trying to hide his abilities and keep him safe, was her priority. Haru was her world, she only wanted the best for him and of course she didn't want anything to happen to him. It could be dangerous if someone found out about the things he could do.

His telepathic abilities were the worst, he used them often because he preferred not to talk. He was able to express himself better that way so she assumed that is the reason he prefers it over talking.

Haru was smart , he understood when she told him that what he did was not normal and it could be dangerous if people found out. They will be separated and they will never see each other again. He only used his abilities with her.

"yes sweetheart , he gave momma a good job and now we can be together all the time. Momma doesn't have to leave you at day care anymore" she said cheerfully

'Haru is happy momma is happy, and Haru won't go to that place with so many voices anymore' Haru smiled

"I know is hard but this will get easier with time" Mai reassured her son

'momma? is he my daddy?'

Mai couldn't help the pain she felt in her chest, she wished Naru was his father but that was only a dream . She gave him a sad smile "no sweetheart he is not, but he is someone that I - I cared for a lot"

Haru looked at his mother and hugged her , he felt it , the pain his mother had and he didn't like it. He thought the man was good but what his mom was feeling hurt a lot 'Haru loves you, he won't hurt momma anymore'

"He never hurt me sweetheart, he is a good person a good friend, only a good friend" she said recovering and hugging him tightly.

Haru pushed to look at his mother 'momma loves him also... don't worry momma, he loves you too'

Mai smiled knowing that it could never happen "let's get ready for bed ok" she said dismissing what he said, hopes and dreams had no place in her life now she had more important things to focus on.

Mai gave him a bath and changed him into his ducky pj's and laid next to him in bed until he was sleep. She got up to finish the things around the house and when she was done she went to bed. Unsure about what will happen next , inside her she felt a tiny amount of hope starting to bloom. 'May be things will get better soon' she thought before she was off to dreamland.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

UPDATED 2/8/16


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own ghost hunt**

**A SECOND CHANCE**

**-CHAPTER 6-**

Mai had set up everything at the tea shop with the help of Michiru and Keiko, soon people will come. It was a small celebration that had turned into a bigger one adding the SPR crew. She still couldn't believe that she had reconnected with them but in some was she was happy about it.

She will have a better job and Haru wouldn't have to go to daycare and she will be making better money, it seemed that all getting better.

People started coming and Haru seemed happy to see Monk and Ayako, she felt bad for Monk that was trailing behind Ayako carrying some boxes and bags, it looked like they had bought the whole store.

"Maiiiii we are here!" Monk yelled

Ayako immediate slapped him "behave! There are children present"

Mai greeted them, she noticed John was behind them and the Naru, Lin and Madoka entered the tea shop.. _They all came_

"Were to I put all this?" the monk asked

"Oh over there in that table" Michiru said guiding the monk

"Hi everyone! Thank you for comming" Mai said

"Mai-chan! Look at you, so grown up! No wonder we are here" Madoka teased " and who is this handsome guy ?"

Mai didn't understand the comment "I'm happy to see you Madoka, Oh Hi! Lin-san! I didn't see you at the office the other day"

"Mai-san" Lin greeted her giving a tinny, microscopic smile

"Let me introduce the birthday Boy, Haru" Mai said

"oh Mai he's so cute! Can I carry him?" Madoka gushed

"yeah sure" Mai looked at her son and then gave Haru to Madoka

"hello there! I'm Aunty Doka…can you say aunty Doka?" she asked

Haru looked at here curiously, he never seen someone like her, her hair was different he never seen that color hair before. He decided to try what she suggested; he knew he could say Aunty Doka in her mind but like his momma said that will scare her. He wasn't sure if he could speak the words but he had to try "Unt Doka"

Madoka smiled "that was very good! You are the cutesiest! Don't you think Koujo?"

Lin looked at the child in his fiancé's arms and he did admit the child was 'cute' but he would never say it, that word was not in his vocabulary and it would never slip out of his mouth. The child had a lot of Mai's features, the eyes where the ones that drew people in and they shared that, soft chocolate brown, full of life, sincerity, care and wisdom even at this age. Just like Mai he thought…. a good soul, the energy around him it was slightly off balance it was strange because he was an infant, unless…..no he is too young he concluded in his mind but…. Mai was psychic with different talents so there was a big possibility the child might also. The energy the child emitted was warm. He decided to let it go, for now.

He nodded at his fiancé and the child smiled at him stretching his arms for him to grab him. Lin was unsure about it, sure he had carried his nieces and nephews but for some reason he felt nervous that a child was so willingly wanted him to carry him, annoyed at himself for feeling that way he picked the child up.

Haru on the other hand was interested in all the new people coming in, the guy name Koujo was very interesting, he was tall he had never seen someone that tall and he had cute animals floating around him. He had refused to call him cute because of his pry. He also had studied him and had compared him to his momma; he cared a lot for Aunty Doka and he liked his momma also. He reached for his face and smiled deciding to have some fun _Uncle Koujo _he sent, _can I touch them,_ he sent and signaled the animals floating.

Lin paled and looked at the child, he had just heard him and for the looks of it the child could see his shiki

_Shiki? Can I touch the shiki uncle Koujo?_

Lin ordered one of his shiki to come closer and let the child touch him, which Haru did full of glee and giggled

Everyone was looking at them, surprised by their interaction. Mai knew what was going on but decided that her child was safe with the SPR members, she was going to seek their help in the long run but it seemed Haru decided to shock everyone right now. Mai was surprised that her son had chosen Lin, but Lin was a good person and had trained Naru and Gene so maybe he was the best option to train him on his abilities.

Lin shared a look with Naru, silently communicating like they always did. Naru nodded and looked at Mai.

Mai gave him a sad smile and nodded, admitting his suspicions.

Naru walked to her and did something he had never done, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly before letting it go "Mai, we can talk about this later if you want" even if his curiously was killing him he knew this was not the time or place.

"Of course Naru" Mai replied.

Madoka was not lost at all, the behavior of Koujo and the silent communication with Noll told her enough.

Ayako, Monk and John understood what was happening also. They all in their minds committed themselves to help in what they could.

Haru was passed down to John; he was a natural with children so he had no issue. Haru liked him a lot and had spent some time in John's arms.

Ayako stooled him from John and between her and monk had explained they were also Aunt Ayako and Uncle Takigawa… they had fun with Haru trying to say their names.

Naru looked from his seat all the interactions Haru had with everyone, Haru was like his mother, very social child, and was reminded him of his brother.

Naru also observed Mai, that was also interacting with people, serving them food and tea.

Mai offered him tea and he gladly accepted; his body automatically relaxed at the taste. It was excellent tea, just like Mai perfect in every way. Yes she was beautiful inside and out, he loved how caring she was, selfless and he loved her reactions, the way she was not scared of him and will answer back and argued trying to make him understand and wanting to make him a better person , he loved how stubborn she was…yes he loved all of her. He even found himself fascinated of her mother role, he knew she was good with children before but the way she loved her child was different, so natural, so Mai.

He looked up from his cup to see Haru looking at him, it made him wonder if the child knew what he was thinking.

Haru was suddenly deposited on his lap by Ayako. Naru placed the tea cup down to be able to grab the child properly. His experience with children was limited to when he was at the orphanage, that had been a longtime ago but he wanted to be Haru's father and possibly have more with Mai, not that he will admit that out loud but the idea was appealing to him. In summary if he wanted that, he needed to practice. Because practice made perfect and he was a perfectionist.

_I'll trust you_ Naru heard in his mind, Naru looked down and tried _can you hear me_?

_Yes and I know you want to be my dad _Haru sent

_I do_ Naru answered

_Momma needs to be happy I want momma happy, but she's scared. You won't hurt her right?_ Haru asked

_No I promise I won't hurt her _ Naru responded

_Momma still loves you _Haru informed him

_I love her too_ Naru responded

Haru looked at him seriously "DADA!" he said loudly and hugged him earning gasps and shock looks from everyone.

Mai that was closed by looking at the unusual interaction between Naru and her son paled when her son said Naru was his father. She went to her son "no Haru , Naru is not your father I told you that already"

Her son glared at her and hugged Naru tightly when she tried to take him away.

"Is ok Mai, I don't mind and so you know Haru has good taste just like his mother" Naru said smirking

Mai flushed, she was sure she looked like a tomato right now.

Naru smirk didn't leave his face seen her reaction, he love seen her reactions

Most of the people laughed, at the interaction. Lin permitted himself to smile this time.

The party when on; the food was all eaten, tea serve and everyone was having fun. Pictures were taken, the gifts were open and thanks were given. At the time to cut the cake Haru was asked to blow the candle and make a wish. He knew exactly what to ask for but he'll keep it a secret for now. He looked up to see his momma smiling and for now that is all he needed.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

OK so what do you think? let me know. I hope it wasn't very confusing.

**Updated 4.7.16**


End file.
